percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallory Sareta
A character by LongClawTiger for use in RP and stories. General Info: Name: Mallory Sareta Nicknames: Mal Age: 13 at the time of LT Mortal Parent: Megan Sareta *Mallory was given up for adoption at the age of 5. She has been an orphan ever since. *Her mother went crazy after her birth. She was originally raised by her maternal grandfather, Ben. Godly Parent: Ares Maternal Godly Grandparent: Venus, though she is not aware of this. Appearance: Height: 5'8" Build: Slender, but very toned muscles. Skin: Light Brown Eyes: Brown Hair: Long, straight, and black. Grows back very quickly if she tries to cut it shorter. (There is a divine reason for this) Other: Has multiple tattoos on her body. #1 is a set of black and red folded dragon wings that cover her entire back. #2 is a fire breathing dragon that wraps around the length of her left arm, with the tail at her wrist and the head on her shoulder. #3 is a series of flames that flow across both shoulders and her neck, up to her jawline and just under her ears on the sides. #4 is barbed wire with fake blood drops on her right bicep. #5 is a small chain around her right wrist. #6 is a snake that wraps around the length of her right leg, with tail around her ankle and its head at her upper thigh. #7 is another bloody barbed wire wrapped around her mid left thigh. #8 is a manacle and chain on her left ankle. Despite the tattoos, she is still quite beautiful (she is a grandchild of Venus, after all). Some other campers will jokingly call her Ink-Shop Barbie, but not to her face if they want to avoid broken bones and significant bleeding. Personality: Like most children of Ares, she has a very short temper and is rather aggressive no matter what mood she is in. She hates when people notice her good looks, as her looks are a reminder of the mother who didn't love her and gave her away. As an orphan, she was always an outsider because mortal children could feel she was different (demi-god). This continued once she arrived at camp because campers felt she was still out of place somehow (due to her unknown roman parentage). She has gotten in the habit of keeping her distance from most others, except for the rare few who accept her for who she is. When not mad and things are going her way, she can be surprisingly sweet and charming. Relationships with Gods and other Demigods: Ares: When younger, she was very upset with him for the events that led to her conception in the first place, since she had a fairly miserable life before coming to camp. Since being claimed though, she has a much more positive view of him. he claimed her when the rest of her family had already thrown her away. Valencia Trausti - Her best friend. "Neon" - She is very impressed by his strength and fighting spirit. Has positive view of him in general and is the first guy she thinks could be a potential match for her in other areas. Known Abilities: She is a master combatant with axes, knives, or unarmed. She is also extremely precise when throwing axes or knives. Items of note: Often wears a black or red veil over her nose and mouth to both hide her looks and make herself look more intimidating. The veils chosen vary between opaque and semi-transparent depending on her mood. Appears in: Many Types of Strength Trivia: Coming soon. Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:LongClawTiger Category:Original Character Category:Children of Ares